1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to housing for equipment, and more particularly to housing for a product, packaging, device, apparatus, and equipment configured for dispensing, housing, protecting, supporting, or any of the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Housing, such as the outer body of equipment, is commonly used to provide structural support for the equipment within the housing as well as a physical appearance to the observer. A housing may be changed, for example, and shaped, proportioned, textured, colored, or otherwise configured to accommodate the components or structure around which the housing is built. The housing may have a shape and proportion that mimics or is built around or to support the components or structure within. A housing for a product and dispensing equipment, for example, is generally configured in the same manner.
The present invention addresses these problems and provides a housing providing, amongst other things, structural support for components and equipment housed within while also providing consistency as to its shape, proportions, colors, texture, user interfaces, and branding to convey a common and uniform appearance and function.